No Choice
by Kanashimi Raven
Summary: In their society, all homosexuality is ultimately punished with deaths. Naruto is risking his and Sasuke's future by following him home and yet he is fully aware of that he has no choice. Despite his plans of stopping the night ends the way it always does. The only exception? This time he sees something he shouldn't have, learning the secret of the two going behind his back..


In all honesty, this fic should have never come to life. But now that it has, i would be a murderer to deny it's existence

~ Raven.

 **No choice**

When, or better yet, _How_ had things come to this?

Naruto always asked that of himself as he spend another night in one of Konoha's many pubs instead of the comforts of his glamorous home and in the arms of his beautiful wife, whom he was happily married to for nearly two and a half years now. Their relationship was like that of Ying and Yang;- harmonious. They rarely fought and had been speaking about trying to have a baby soon. When Naruto came home, the house was always clean, the food made and he was welcomed at all sorts of odd hours with her warm smile. She stayed up late for him and always put his well-being and wishes before her own.

So what more could he ask of her?

Naruto took a sip of plumb sake, the sweet alcoholic beverage slowly warming up the coldness in his soul and clouding the all too familiar feelings of guilt and regret. He was tired, both body and mind yet no matter how many hours he slept or meditated, he seemed to just get more tired by the day.

He wondered when he had stopped seeing his wife as home. When he had begun to solely focus on his work and achieving the goal of being the 'best' Hokage, and using that as an excuse to not come home? When had their relationship of passionate love, their sweet romance, faded to what it was now?

When had their relationship turned so cold?

He didn't know, though Naruto had several theories. Maybe it was that day when the last member of team 7 returned back to Konoha and begun working under him? Or was it that time when Naruto dreamt of onyx eyes shifting to alluring pools of crimson-red which hid so many emotions from the world around them, the all too familiar Uchiha smirk, and the... Naruto remembered that he had woken up after that dream in his bed, covered in layers of sweat with a hard-on which refused to go away no matter how many times he jerked off.

He had been in luck that time; Hinata had been our shopping and left him alone to rest so she knew nothing about that incident, or the many incidents which followed it.

Was that what made it that much harder for him to sentence those who committed the sin of homosexuality to their unavoidable deaths? Or was it perhaps the fear that brewed on the edge of his mind whenever his thoughts wondered where they shouldn't?

It was easy to say that Naruto had an obsession with the owner of those eyes and that cocky smirk. The last remaining Uchiha never failed in driving him mad. and the blond was not even going to deny it. He had spent his entire life chasing his best friend, training for two years down to the bone and facing death on day to day bases in order to save him. Surely that was not something you did for a complete stranger, no matter the kindness of your heart?!

Naruto took his obsession with Sasuke a step further after the Uchiha's return, and learned the different meanings behind the customary answer of 'hn' with the meaning one'd have to guess by the Uchiha's posture and the pitch of that 'hn'. Was it angry? Annoyed? Sad? Was it filled with guilt or was it full of bloodthirst and desire to beat his face in?

No one else would likely be able to tell the difference, and no doubt end up frustrating the raven until he placed them under the 72 hour tsukiyomi- the worst kind of torture known to man. But thankfully Naruto knew what those short answers of his entailed (though he rarely did the smart thing with that information). He knew how to read that male like a book, knew what to expect even when most others didn't. And then the shift came, the change which made him sick to his stomach. Sick with anticipation, excitement and repulsion. When he had, a year ago, came to stand before those eyes, offering him a new form of 'training', a new way to let out their build up energy without destroying half of the village with their Chidori and Rasengan, there was no way in hell Naruto could simply say 'No'. Neither could he move past it, lie and act as though it never happened. Not after everything that transpired between them. Not after-

The chair opposite him was pulled out and a man took a seat. At first glance, Naruto thought it was one of the ANBU working under him- possibly his secretary- but he was proven wrong far too quickly the moment he took a good look at the mans clothes and posture. The dark cloak which hid his entire face and body, the graceful movements of a panther as he tapped a long, delicate finger on the table to gain his attention and the obvious smirk Naruto knew was there, even if he couldn't see it.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_

Even though, this man had been pardoned of his crimes, he still kept to the shadows and out of sight- the life of a criminal clearly having grown on him. He always took his sweet time on missions , though whether that was to annoy the blond leader or because of some other kind of agenda in his mind was already another question entirely.

None-the-less he avoided gatherings where this image of wondering darkness would be tied to a name, a face, in other words, where Naruto often spend his time, making their encounters at work short, stiff and almost awkward. Unless of course the young hokage visited the bar after work or if he was returning home late at night.

" What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto knew far too well what the elder of the two came here for, cornered him for, yet he still faked innocence, as though trying to get out of the all too familiar routine. Somewhere deep down Naruto knew that his futile attempts simply wouldn't work. The man was too sly, to manipulative, too persuasive and knew him far too well.

Sasuke always gave Naruto the impression that he was doing this of his own free will, that he was doing this because he needed it-wanted it. But the blond knew better than to believe such lies; He either followed the raven to the comforts of his home or the Uchiha would give it to him right there, on the table, in plain sight.

" It's too loud here, dobe." the onyx haired man stated, clearly wanting some privacy. The dozen pairs of ANBU eyes staring at them and listening in on their conversation did not sit well with either of them for a number of reasons, especially Sasuke.

A few moments passed as Naruto downed what was left of his drink in one gulp before he silently followed Sasuke out the ANBU- filled bar and into the cold night. By now, most shops had already closed their doors and most people were fast asleep in the comforts of their warm apartments. The only thing which chased away the darkness of the night was the pale moonlight and the few lights in the households where a ninja was waiting for their partners to return or where shinobi was struggling to put their child to bed.

The peacefulness of the village was truly astounding and it brought a deep sense of satisfaction to the men wandering the streets. Naturally they didn't voice their thoughts. In fact the two of them neither looked or talked to each other while they walked. They didn't need to do that to know exactly what the other was feeling, thinking. The blonde shifted his eyes up to the moon and made himself a promise he was determined to keep; tonight nothing would happen. They'd talk, he'd tell him somewhere nice, quiet and _private_ that he had no intention of doing this any more and then return home.

Nothing more and nothing less.

They came to a stop outside Sasuke's temporary home. Naruto would have to continue walking straight ahead, towards the Hyuuga compound where his wife should still be awake and waiting for his return. If he just walked straight ahead he would be able to lie and say he left early only for her. He'd kiss her, eat her home-made food while telling her about his day. He'd take a hot shower and then spend the night with her. He'd tease her once she blushed all shades of red known to man. He would spend the night doing what could only be described as 'happiness in its purest of forms'.

And all he had to do was force one foot in front of the other, and keep walking without turning back.

" Dobe."

Sasuke didn't say more,- didn't need to say more, in order to make the blonde pause in his conflict. What was he supposed to do, stand still, leave or go inside for his talk? What would be best? What would make him the least tired and given him the fewest problems? His thinking took time, time which essentially neither of them really had. The longer they stood there, in plain view for all, the more risky it became and the higher became the likelihood of being caught.

The blonde saw the Uchiha appear in front of him, making him narrow his eyes as though demanding to know what the once-criminal had in mind. He all knew all too well what the other wanted though. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer before hungry lips crashed down on his. Instantly a part of his mind felt disgusted, the part which knew the rules and the cruel punishments reserved for those like him,-those who liked men over women. And yet he felt arousal shot through him with the way Sasuke was moving his lips against his, the way his hands were already undressing him. It didn't seem as though the raven cared if they were outside or not, or if they were caught. No, the way his hands moved told Naruto that it had been too long, far too long, and that he was just as exhausted as he was.

" Oj Teme-" Naruto started half breaking away from the kiss.

" Inside. Now." The Uchihah's voice was rough from lust as Naruto glared at him darkly for the order but didn't argue. He wanted- _needed_ \- it consequences could wait for now.

Naruto managed to take one a step inside the house only to feel himself already being bend over drawer in the hallway, which was essentially not the most comfortable position to be fucked in.

" Oj, Teme" he told them man pulling down his pants. " Don't— what if Sakura comes home?!"

" Hn." He felt a cold hand grasp his cock, a loud gasp echoing through the hallway as the blond bowed his head. His hips thrusting into the mans hand even if his lips formed words of protest. Words which were silence as Sasuke pushed two fingers into his mouth making him suck and play with them. When pulled out of his mouth, they left a trail of saliva which rolled down his chin.

" Damn it, you listening to me?!"

A lubricated finger was pushed painfully inside his anus but all Naruto focused on was rocking his hips hard and fast to the hand palming him. Another finger, followed by a low hiss and the blonde spread his legs more. His hand reached backwards, spreading his cheek for his lover. Naruto was very obvious of the fingers inside his ass, pushing himself harder against them.

The pain and the pleasure combined.

The fingers were replaced by something much larger and he hissed louder in pain. His knees were shaking at this point, his cock thumbing as his hands gripped the drawer. " Damn it, Teme!" he cursed as the mans dick begun thrusting in and out of him. His breaths were coming out in short pants as he twisted and turned before reaching his peek.

The hand grasping his cock palmed harder as hot, thick, white cum dripped onto the floor. A drop of saliva ran down the side of his chin, his blue eyes gazed over in pleasure. His lips formed pants and curses unable to take it anymore. An occasional plea fell past his lips.

 _Sasuke.. I can't take it.. damn it you're making me cum again you fucking bastard!_

Sasuke grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards so the Uke could stare at his masters smirk. A smirk which made the blonde shudder and clutch his ass tighter. His reward was a painful slap to his ass.

Those eyes, those red eyes warned him that if he wasn't careful, he'd be tied up and coming all night long.

The raven was in control, and he was enjoying each and every second of him ravishing the blonde. Thrust after thrust after pump. Making him beg and cry and plea, making his body shake and the white cum drip onto his floors.

Sasuke took pleasure from this sadistic act. Took pleasure in knowing that the blondes precious wife would always come second. That she was just there for comfort and a quick release, a show to prove his masculinity but here Naruto was the bitch taking it and begging and begging for more..

The great Hokage stumbled home, not that it was especially surprising considering the sheer brutality with which he had been screwed just an hour earlier. In his mind he was cursing everything for agreeing to this and the man responsible for his pain.

Ohh he'd make sure to give Sasuke the worst and most embarrassing D-ranked mission he could think of!

Upon entering the Hyuuga compound, and his trusty home, the blonde noted that the lights were off. No doubt, Hinata got too tired to waiting up for him, or maybe she assumed that he'd spend another night in the office and thereby went to bed early? Pushing in the key in the lock, he sighed heavily before turning it and then unlocking the door. Then he pushed it opened, pausing slightly when he was met by the sight of a pair of pink high heels in the doorway. The stench of scented candles reached his nose followed by a faint fragrance of perfume.

Strange.

Quietly he closed the door before kicking the shoes off.

" Oj Hinata I'm home!" the blonde yelled as he opened the door headed straight for the bedroom to greet his wife only to pause in mid step, completely frozen. For those who saw him at that moment, they were certain that the hokage had paled several shades. Perhaps he had even swayed as though he were about to pass out.

"Naruto-kun!" his wife squeaked, hurrying to cover her naked body with the covers.

But it wasn't her spectacular breasts which made him freeze and pale. No, it was the sight of his wife having sex with his best friend and another girl.

Sakura...


End file.
